Secert From My Past
by lealea21
Summary: Seventeen years ago, Brooke left Tree Hill after she was betrayed by the man who said he never hurt her.    Rating: T.    May go up.   Main Couple: Brucas
1. Chapter 1

Brooke was cooking dinner when her daugter came home from school. "Hey sweetie," she smiled. "How was school today?"

Britney sets her books on the floor. "It was ok." "Just another dull day," "Whats for dinner ?," she asked her mom.

"Sweet and Sour Chicken," Brooke told her.

Britney smiled. "I love sweet and sour chicken." "You always make the best."

"Thanks sweetie," Brooke said. "This came in the mail today." "Peyton & Jake have invited us to their wedding."

"Are we going ?" Britney asked.

"I don't see why not," Brooke smiled. "I have not seen her in sixteen years." "It will be nice to see her again."

"Why did you leave Tree Hill anyway ?," Britney asked.

"Becaus I wanted to live in New York and work on my fashion line," Brooke said not telling her the real truth. She just didnt want to see the man who was Britney's father. She hated him for hurting her when he sad he wouldnt.

"OK," Britney said. She knew her mom was keeping something from her.

"So here we are," Brooke said to her daugter when they got to Tree Hill.

Britney looks out the car window. "Its a lot smaller than New York City," she said.

"I know," Brooke smiled to her "but your are going to like it here." "Are you hungery?," Brooke asked. "There is a place that has good hamburgers."

"Yes," Britney said

Brooke pulls in to Karens Cafe.

"What can I get you ?," a blonde haired man asked. He looks up. "Brooke?,' Lucas looked shocked. "What are you doing here?," he asked.

"I came down for Peyton and Jake's wedding and wanted to move back home to my old house I grew up in," Brooke said.

He smiled at her. "Well, I'm happy your back."

Brooke smiled. "So I'm I." "Lucas, I want to to meet my daughter, Britney."

Lucas holds his hand out. "Hello Britney," he smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to," she said shakeing his hand.

"I get off in five minutes," he said. "Is it ok if I sit and talk with you?"

"Sure," Brooke smiled.

He smiled. "I will be back with your drinks and food."

"Mom, didnt you and Lucas used to date ?," Britney asked.

"Yes, we did." She looked down. "We got into a fight a few days before I left for New York."

Looks at her mom "Was it about my father?," she asked.

"Yes, sweetie, it was," Brooke said.

"Why do you never talk about him?," Britney asked "I want to know who he is."

"I will tell you later," Brooke told she.

Britney frowns, "You always say that."

Brooke hugs her. "I know sweetie, but I promise I will tell you soon."

"OK," Britney said.

Lucas comes back with their food. "Here you go guys," he handed them their food. "So Britney," he asked "What grade are you in now?"

"I'm in eleventh grade." Britney told him. "I start on monday."

"Are you looking forward to it?," Lucas asked.

Britney smiled. "Kinda."

Lucas smiled at Brooke. "And how have you been doing?"

"I have been great," Brooke smiled. "Hows you mother been?" "I would love to see her again."

"Shes good," Lucas took a bite of his burger. "She would be happy to see you."

"I missed it here," Brooke looked at Lucas. "I missed you."

Lucas smiled. "I missed you too." "If its not to much to ask, but would you like to go out with me tomorrow night."

"I would love to," Brooke smiled. "I'm sorry I have to leave soon, but me and Britney have to unpack," "Heres my number," Brooke gave him a hug. "Call me sometimes."

He returned her hug. "I will." He kissed her cheek. "Welcome back, Brooke." 


	2. Chapter 2

"So you grew up in this house,?" Britney asked as she put her things away in her new room.

"I sure did," Brooke smiled helping her daughter unpack. "In fact, this used to be my old bedroom."

Britney sits on her bed. "Its nice," she smiled.

"Your welcome sweetie," Brooke walked over to the bed and sat down by her.

"What do you and Lucas have plan today ?," Britney asked.

"We are just going to catch up on everything," she smiled. "I'm just happy to be back home." "What are you going to do today ?," Brooke asked.

"I think I am just going to walk around the town," Britney said grabbimg her jacket. "Go see where my new school is."

Brooke reachs in her purse "Heres some money just in case you want to eat out." "I will be home around five."

"Thanks mom," Britney smiled. "Have fun with Lucas."

"Thanks baby," she hugs her. "I hope you have fun too."

Britney walks around Tree Hill. "Theres not much to do here," she said to herself.

"Thats not true," a unknown guys voice answered. "Theres a lot of stuff to do here."

"Like what?," Britney smiled at the dark haired guy.

"There is a mall, an all age club, and a lot of other stuff.," he said.

"That sounds like fun, but not as fun as living in New York," she smile.

"Your from New York ?," he asked.

"Yes, but my mom is from Tree Hill," she told him. "We just moved back."

He smiled. "Thats cool." "So, you got a name ?"

"My name is Britney," she smiled.

"Hi," he smiled. "My name is Jay." "Do you want to hang out ?," he asked. "I can show you all the fun stuff to do here."

"Sure,' she smiled. "I love too."

"So, what was it like living in New York ?," he asked her.

"It was fun, but really busy and a lot of nosie," she told him. "I like it here better." "Its quite and not so busy."

"You said your mom was from Tree Hill." "Why did she leave for ?," he asked her.

"I really don't know," Britney told him. "She told me it was becaue she wanted to start her fashion line in New York, but I know thats a lie."

He looks at her confused. "Why is that a lie ?," he asked.

"I don't know," she frowns "but I think it was because she made a mistake by choosing this guy over the guy she really loved and when her relized, it was to late."

"That sucks," he told her. "but if it makes you feel any better my mom left when I was only three years old."

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I don't know my father." "I never even met him but my mom told me he is an ass."

'Its ok," he said. "I'm sorry about your father." "So, Would you like to have lunch with me ?," he asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

"Do you like Mexican ?," he asked.

"I love it!," she told him.

"My dad makes the best," he told her.

"Are you sure your dad won't mind," she asked.

"No, he likes meeting new people," Jay told her.

Britney smiled. " Ok, I would love to meet your dad"

"Hows life been for you the last sixteen years ?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Its been great," Brooke smiled. "My fashion line has been doing great and my dauthter has grown up to be a beautiful young lady."

Lucas smiled handing her some ice cream. "Thats great Brooke." "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Lucas." she smiled.

"Your welcome," he said.

"Lucas," Brooke looks down. "I am so sorry about what happend seventeen years ago," she cried. "I never meant to hurt you." "You were the one I always loved, not Felix." "I should have known he was an ass but I didnt know untill he cheated on me with Rachel and got her pregnant too." Brooke kissed him. "Lucas I love you," she told him." "I always loved you."

Lucas returned her kiss. "I love you too, Brooke," he told her.

"I want us to start over," she told him. "I missed you so much."

'He hugged her. "I missed you too.  
Brooke smiled. "So, hows life been for you ?"

"Its been good," he said. "I own a car shop."

"Thats nice," she smiled taking a bit of her ice cream.

"Can I ask you about Britney ?" he looked at Brooke.

"What," she said.

"Does she know about her father." Lucas asked.

Brooke looks away. "No, not really," she frowns. "Shes asked me about him." "I don't think she remembers, but when she was six, she spent the summer with him, but I really don't want him around her."

Lucas hugs her. "Why wasnt she in his life more ?" he asked.

Brooke cried in his arms. "I don't know." "They last time I saw him, I told him to stay the hell away from us."

He hugged her. "Its going to be ok."

"I hope so," Brooke returning his hug."

"Why don't we go see a movie," he smiled. "My treat."

"Sure, I love movies," she kissed him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dad, I'm home" Jay called out. "I have someone I want you to meet"  
Felix comes into the livingroom. "Hey son."

"Dad," Jay smiled "I would like you to meet..."

Felix cuts him off. "Britney," he looked at her in shock.

"You know her ?," Jay asked confused. "But how ?" "She just moved here."

"Yes, shes my daughter," Felix told him.

"Dad ?" Britney said in shock.

He goes to hug Britney. "How are you doing ?"

"I'm fine," she told him "but are you sure your my father ?"

"Yes, I'm your father," he smiled. "You were only six years old the last time I saw you, but you may not remember." He handed her a picture of them together.

She frowned. "I'm sorry, but I don't really remember."

"So, I guess that means your my sister," Jay said.

"I guess so," she smiled.

"Dad, can Britney please stay for lunch ?," Jay asked.

"Sure, I would love her to stay for lunch, if thats ok with her," he smiled at her.

"Ok," she said.

"When did you move back ?," Felix asked handing her a plate.

"Two days ago," she told him. "Me and mom moved into the house she grew up in."

"By the way, how is your mom doing ?," Felix asked her.

"Shes fine." Lindsey said. "Shes hanging out with Lucas."

"Oh," he frowned.

"He seems nice, but I don't know him all that well."

"So, whats been going on with you," Felix asked. "What grade are you in now ?"

"I'm in eleventh grade," she said. "I'm also a cheerleader and on the honor roll."

He smiled. "Thats great." "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Britney, would you like to go to the movies with us ?," Jay asked.

"Thats a great idea," Felix smiled.

Britney smiled. "OK"

"So what movie do you want to see ?," Lucas asked Brooke.

"You want to see 'Hairspray'," Brooke asked.

"If thats what you want to see," he smiled.

"Thats fine with me," she told him.

Lucas hands her some money. "I'll get our tickets, you can get our drinks."

Brooke walks into the lobby and is shocked to see Britney there with none other then her father. "Britney ?"

"Whats going on ?," Lucas asked walking up to them.

"I was just taking the kids to a movie," Felix said.

Brooke gave him a dirty look. "I told you to stay away from her." She got in his face. "Your not going to be in her life," she yelled at him.

Felix looks at her hurt. "Shes my daughter too and I will be in her life."

Her voice grew louder "Like hell you will !", she shouted at him. "I have never forgivning you for almost causeing Britney to lose her life just I will never for give you for sleeping with Rachel and getting her pregnant while you were with me !"

"I'm sorry", he said to her. "I never meant to hurt you."

She slaped him hard across the face. "You did not just say that!," she cried. "You knew we were dating and you still cheated on me with Rachel." "Just stay away from us !" She grabed Britney by the arm. "Come on Britney, we are leaving ."

"But Mom.."

"I don't want him around us", she said as she got into her car. "Its his fault that you almost lost your life." "Hes just a stupid drunk who messes around and I was stupid to fall for him."

Britney looked at her mom. "You really have no room to talk, because you used to drink and mess around." Points a finger at her mother "You cheated on Lucas so you cant call my father a bad guy when your no better." She walk away leaving her mom in shock and tears. Britney had never talked to her like that before.  
xxxxxxxxx

Don't know why I picked Felix as her father. Its just seemed like a good idea at the time. Please don't hate. I'm hoping the next chapter is will be better. 


End file.
